dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Tsuyu Yoruno
Tsuyu Yoruno is a bonded human who is currently a DEVIL research subject. She was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program and is bonded to Leon Sylph, a wind demon. Personality Tsuyu is calculating, disciplined and doted of a dainty politeness that in some ways make her seem to have been born in the wrong century. She's the kind of person who'll bow when first meeting someone and easily feel uneasy towards having her personal bubble leaned on, althought (partially unknown to her) she's also owner of a half-hidden yandere side that shows up when she's angry and can send chills down the spine - though she very difficultly will lose her sense of reasonable thoughts. In the rare occasion when the smooth line between anger and rage is crossed, one might see her in a clear example of tranquil fury. In that case, they might either face a verbal war against a Backfire Queen anyone who does some kind of joke about/in front of her will receive a sarcastic reply; if you don't receive a reply like that, you were ignored LIKE A BOSS) or... well, the OR is not nice. The red-shirt ship guards can confirm it. Although she enjoys peace and maintaining her personal space and a healthy level of solitude, Tsuyu can be surprisingly clingy towards a few people (Ambrose says hello); that happens either due to feeling protected when near them or having the urge of taking care of them (listen to older sister Tsu, Leon!) but those people are, invariably, those next to who she feels the most comfortable and also towards who she shows less reservations than with her usual polite formal behavior. Despite this, she can also be rather motherly or sister-like to people she doesn't know that well if they appear to act childishly. When joined DAMMED Tsuyu was extremely obedient to her superiors, but tended to boss around both fellows and subordinates (that second is an habit she still maintained). At the present, however, she'll only comply to any order if it's plausible and/or brings benefits to her, or if the consequences of not complying are too unsavory to deal with. Tsuyu changed considerably in the past couple years. While extremelly stoic and not very sociable at first, she still had a bit of an idealist mindset and hopes about the future between humans and demons; as time gone, however, she both turned used to express herself more openly and acquired a more blunt side (being terribly honest at times) while losing those previous hopes, albeit retaining the same idealogy. It turned her bitter towards mankind in general, which can be seen reflected on a slight apparental reversal to her state before enlisting into the DAMMED - such as not smiling as easily as it had became common since her second year in the program. Background Pre-bond reaking stoic do-not-touch-me girl with depressive issues due to her dad's death. Post-bond Freaking stoic do-not-touch-me girl. Year 1 Leonigans. Head-smacking. Lietnigans. Piano buddies with Cillian. Cathegorized Leon's dad as a purple cabbage. More Leonnigans. Training use of air-shaping and air bending wind currents (individual and sparring). Quite a few cute scenes. Year 2 MOAR Leonnigans. More head-smacking. More cute scenes. Training the use of voids in all variants. Noticed Ruben Greene is shorter than her. So is Eztli. Is not feeling like a short girl anymore. Stranded on a living island who likes to swim around somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. At first extremely displeased with that fact while her partner seemed to enjoy the "beachy vacations", later the roles got inverted when Tsuyu grew moderately accepting of their place of stay while Leon turned more and more urged to escape. Island invaded by DEVIL. Wishes someone exorcised Devil out of there. Where are the priests when one needs them?! Powers Active *'Wind Current Manipulation:' Used to either knock or hinder movement (or in some cases to redirect/block attacks), or to fly. She's not fond of that second use (nor of flying in general) but will use it if required. **'Air Walking: '''The control of air shapes beneath her feet to skate, stand, or sit above the ground, generally by creating boards, stairs, ladders or roads made of wind. It can be extended to another person with enough concentration, but only if said person is also a wind user. **'Current Layering:' Adding multiple layers of wind in an air-made object to increase its endurance. **'Wind Shield:' A barrier made of multiple-layered wind currents. *'Air Pressure Manipulation''' **'Hyperpressurzation:' Ability to create solid objects made of air. Leon can do the same. While he prefers air blades for fighting, Tsuyu would rather attack with a rain of air needles before resorting to 2D or 3D shapes. In what regards 3D shapes, her favorite is a wind katana. **'Void Creation:' While her partner's "trademark" in a fight is to gather and compress air into spheres that when released cause explosions, Tsuyu seems unable to properly make such wind bombs; instead, she expells all the air from a little space creating a spheric vacuum that has the same reaction of a landmine (can't be detonated in the air but implodes at touch). It's kinda like the polar opposite of what Leon does. ***'Void Field:' Partially removing the air of a determined area creates a suffocating space (in theory, that could be used to extinguish fire as well). Passive *'Involuntary Current Manipulation:' Happens when she's VERY angry. A wind current not strong enough to cause any damage besides messing one's clothes swirls around her. It has no use except for making her look like a banshee. *'Immunity to Draining:' Leon's demon species has as natural way of feeding themselves draining energy from another living beings, wich if continuous ends by killing said beings. By being bonded to Leon Tsuyu did NOT gain any draining skills, but the draining has no effects on her (from Leon's species at least). Relationships Leon Sylph Leon is Tsuyu's partner and, like water and oil, they seem opposites in everything. However, they can quickly attune and act together if the situation demands it. She is very aware of Leon's strenght and fight skills, but also of his unwavering happy derpness, wich makes a dangerous combination from her (and the world's) point of view. Tsuyu treats him like a little kid, and tends to watch over him closely when he's in her sight range. She's very protective of him, and the quickest way to get on her bad side is to mess with him. All the time since they were bonded she tends to think of him as a triscker little brother to whom she owns affection, care and, more than anything, vigillance. Seeing him as a child might not be so far from reality (since he's quite young for demons standards and does acts even more child-like than most kids sometimes) but when said kid possesses wind superpowers that if not controlled might kill other people and himself, she feels the need to watch over him as long as she can keep him in sight. On the oposite side of the coin, Leon's liveliness and cheerfulness are like a bless for Tsuyu, and both keep her in shape and too busy to feel depressed. In the end, they're always taking care of each other. Lovers Ambrose Crowley: Tsuyu's current (and first) lover/mate/betrothed/whatever-one-might-call-them, and has been since her time as a Junior in DAMMED facility. They get along very well, and are particularly gentler to each other than nornally are to other people. Their presence also seem to have some kind of relaxing/calming effect over each other. They both tend to think alike in quite a few aspects and need to deal with their lovely but derp (EXTREMELY derp and EXTREMELY lovely) partners and with the fact they're the brains of their respective bonded pairs. Friends *'Bell:' As all bad things that bring unexpected good consequences, Tsuyu and Bell got close during their short stay in the ship heading for Facility 66. Though they did not pass time enough near each other to become BFF, Tsuyu is really fond of the little demon girl, and found in her a partner to share their sad thoughts and relieve each other, or otherwise simply have a pleasant chat. Sleeping on beds next to each other in the ship dorm, they hummed to cheer/distract each other and sang along. While Tsuyu does not approve of Bell's "diet" of eating human children, she understands the fact the demon girl needs to eat -something- to survive, and also that before the bond process she had not been offered different alternatives. *'Other Friends: 'Samantha Jean Pindle, Baldric Lumbard, Cillian Bradley, Harlan Felidae. 'Allies' *'Ann Fenner:' Leon's girlfriend and Harlan's partner. *Anelace, Chrykck, Lars Collins, Tammy Fey Acquaintances *'Abiel Ziemniak:' A nice, sweet guy who has talent in the kitchen and unfortunately has troubles with pronouncing her full name right. He's dating his own partner, Marina. Another of Leon's best friends. Tsuyu is seriously wondering how many best friends Leon has. She wishes she had paper to write down a list. *'Carter Montgomery Buford Follingsworth-Heath Piddledown III:' The guy who choked on a flower. *'Eztli:' Where Jenner's braid migrated to. Tsuyu first met Eztli during a walk around the treeline on the beach. From there on, they chatted a little (very little) about their partners and quite a while about corn, squash and harvest (when she ended gaining a quite a few useful tips about farming for free), and about getting Sibbi to train more "so that one can't tickle him into submission again". If one asks her, Tsuyu would say they would need to meet more times before she has a firm opinion of Eztli, but as a first impression she enjoyed his company. *'Robin Meridian:' "Bird Boy". The only guard Tsu got to meet personally after the shipwreck. She thinks Robin is a prejudiced bird-head and doesn't even notice how much prejudice she herself has for the simple fact he was among the former ship guards, though she tries not to be too much of a jerk near him. She also finds it amusing that Leon seems to have befriended him (much to Robin's own discomfort). *'Ruben Greene:' (One of) Leon's best friend. Tsuyu finds Ruben to be the equivallent of 'that bratty little cousin who visits once in a while'. She finds Ruben's demeanor to be childish and sometimes annoying, but is perfectly fine with the fact he and Leon get along and thinks Ruben does have a very nice and rather sweet side ...as long as he's not throwing a tantrum. Also, for some random reason, whenever he's near (or mentioned), Tsuyu finds herself contemplating the fact he's shorter than she is. *Cianan Willard, Clearly Lathyrus, Dayanara Torres, Jace Barnard, Jenner, Kagaho Shindatsume, Lino, Marina Beeck, Sibbi Caspersen, Todd Barnard, Winter Moon, Zasha Belikov. 'Not Friends' Shamira Barker: During the time inside DAMMED base, Captain Barker was for Tsuyu mostly like the figure of authority that never is present but can be felt everywhere. For some irony of destiny they never happened to bump onto each other in the base, and all Tsuyu ever got to know of her at the time was a face seen through pictures and files and the comments of other recruits of how strict she was, and also how strong despite not being bonded. Even not having met her beforehand, Tsuyu respected Shamira and the role she exerced in DAMMED. But everything changed at the moment the recruits stepped into the ship heading for Facility 66: away from her partner and inside the "dorm" wich she was rooming along all other female recruits, Tsuyu faced Shamira's solid presence for the first time and did not like what she saw. From Tsuyu's point of view, all she witnessed was the Captain's childish discussions and sulking with Bell, besides a lack of any tries to understand the demons logic as well as a complete disregard for all recruits who, distressed, unknowing and at the edges of despair, were denied answers for even the simplest of questions (where were they going). Otis Maelstrom: Sergeant Maelstrom from the times in DAMMED base was seen by Tsuyu as one of those teachers who deal with their silly students through (a particularly violent version of) tough love, but who really cared for them. That view suffered a switch since the recruits' riot in the ship when Otis clearly sided with the red-shirt guards to fend the bonded recruits down, though Tsuyu didn't see Otis killing anyone at blank point range and still gives him the element of doubt as he could have been shooting to disarm instead of to kill. Still, Tsuyu didn't feel particularly happy at the news Otis was alive and has trouble to take seriously anyone who speaks good of him. Red-shirt ship guards: The staff who was in charge of security in the ship supposed to take the DAMMED personel to Facility 66 was to blame in all kinds of sort from Tsuyu's point of view. Feeling suffocated and lacking privacy by the overhelming vigilance, she also needed to deal with the fact Leon was both unable to sleep in the ship and to eat the ship's ration (to a point it was starting to affect her own health) and once needed to drag her half-conscious partner through the corridor and back to his dorm on her own even though there were guards placed almost every meter inside the ship. The lack of care to their well being, as well as the unnerving wariness they seemed to offer instead and the terrible food that most looked like grey shit added to Tsuyu's initial dislike towards the 'red-shirt guards'. It also didn't help that one of them shot Lila Mae Lee in the head during the recruits riot – though Tsuyu never got to know Lila, not even her name, the woman looked human enough and her blue uniform was enough to define her apart from the guards (whom the recruits were now fighting), and made her regard them with the same eyes she would a coward traitor. Tsuyu does not wish more of them to die and tolerates their presence in the island enough to not do anything openly aggressive to them as long as they do not threaten her partner's safety, but feels a strong inner annoyance towards them (wich she agrees is a childish feeling and is trying to tame it down), and has for them the same kind of prejudice they have towards demons and bonded people. Addule: 'He insulted, bit, stabbed and poisoned her partner. She wants to impale him with his own tail and leave him in the sun to dry. 'Giant Angry Flying Whale: Not exactly hatred, but she simply did not have a very good first impression of him. She knows his name is Mistral, that he's a menber of the Island Council and that his partner is called Day, but thinks he looks like a tentacled version of Leon high on mushrooms and whenever reffering to him she'll name the 'Guy who almost exploded the island' or, simply, Giant Angry Flying Whale. Dem Things: Once again, that's not properly hate. Only the instincttive feeling of not liking the ones who want to eat her alive. DEVIL: Devil.Evil.Vile.Ill.Lame. She feels 'ravaged and violated' by the check up made in all the captured people from the island (herself included) and wishes all of DEVIL's personel go fuck themselves with a cactus. Or with spoons. Trivia *Speaks Japanese and English fluently. *She can play the piano very well and, while lots of DAMMED recruits were addicted to the brown water they called coffee, she was addicted to playing and misses it dearly. *Leon + flowers = Lino (second her math) *Leon X 9000 = Mistral *Thanks to an odd misunderstanding of her part in a talk with Eztli, she for a while thought Zee is a slug Category:3rd Round Category:Archive: Characters